Not so Sane anymore
by XblackcrimsonsunX
Summary: Nepeta slowly goes insane when she dreams of the death of her closest friends and moirail, now snapped no one knows what she's capable of. Sucky summary, will change title when I can think of a better one, still a newbie writer Disclaimer: don't own homestuck or the characters but the story plot is mine


**Hiiiiiiii **

**I decided to do a story based a bit from the song insanity sung by Broadway nepeta and to tell you all the truth this song is the reason for me finding Homestuck in the first place **

**plus I'm doing it because well I just thought it would be good! Not sure if anyone else done this but I'm going to do it anyway! So enjoy :33 **

_It's cold and tight _

Nepeta shivers involuntarily as she thinks

_I can't see, I'm scared someone help! _

She suddenly panics and thrashes around

_Wait_

Nepeta slowly opens her eyes and takes a look at her surroundings

_I'm in the vents _

_Why?- _

Suddenly a weird noise can be heard across from her

She decides to crawl over and check it out

_Oh I hope I'm not peeking on- _

Her thoughts are stopped as she sees a scene she wished she didn't

:33 T-Tavros?

She hears herself whisper

In front of her she witnesses one of her dear friends get stabbed then sliced in half by a troll cloaked in darkness the only thing you see are gleaming fangs which appear to be smiling

Though Nepeta's eyes wonder back to the chocolate blood gushing out of her teammates upper half before she can realise in more detail, soon enough Nepeta starts to lick her lips

_What am I doing!? I have to help him! _

But she knows it's too late when she sees the blood flow slow down and his eyes slowly glazing over

_He's dead and I didn't even bother going after the person who killed him_

_Hehe too bad I didn't get to kill him myself _

Nepeta freezes

_What? No how can I think that? the shock must be getting to me _

Nepeta shakes her head, takes one last look at Tavros then starts crawling away

It feels like she has been crawling for ages leaving the kitty a lot of time to think

_Why was I disappointed? I should furious! I will find the person that killed him _

She crawls for a few more minutes until she spots another vent

The troll peeks through it to find the computer room where everyone should be but unfortunately she only spots smiling faces in the shadows and a sleeping Feferi on the horn pile

_Wait a minute _

_Trolls don't sleep with their eyes open _

Nepeta cranes her neck to the side towards the seadweller and sees the deep wound on her stomach, she gasps

_Someone killed Feferi! Oh no what should I do? Where is evfurry one! _

_Doesn't matter she's dead anyway _

_Don't say that! _

_It's the truth wanna take a closer look? _

_No! _

_Nepeta shakes her head _

_Great now I'm arguing with myself _

_I must be really losing it_

Nepeta turns around and takes a left

_Now Tavros AND Feferi's dead and it seems like evfurry one disappeared!_

Nepeta starts whimpers

:33 F-Feferi

But that soon changes into a fit of giggles

_Why am I laughing? I really need to find someone quickly I shouldn't be alone anymore_

Nepeta stops for a quick break and notices the different lighting from the vent closest to her

_Maybe this is someone's respiteblock I really need company or at least a way to get out of here_

The small cat troll full of hope looks down only for her world and heart to shatter before her very eyes

There he was just standing there staring while he watched someone whose body could still not be seen besides two facial features, the red eyes and teeth both pulled back to a smile choking a big muscular troll with a bow

:33 Eq-Eq-Equius?

She finally sees Equius without oxygen as he seemed to smile at her with a light blue face, the troll finally lets him go and he falls limply to the ground

What was worse was not only seeing Equius die before her very eyes but the one person she truly cared about just watched. The only troll who she thought would stop him. The reason why the team didn't kill each other in her session

_why? _

Was the last thing she thought before starting to cry then giggle, laugh and cry some more she knew she was snapping but she didn't care

Her claws out, she positions herself before waiting a few moments then pounces out of the vents

She was so close to piercing the trolls skin with her claws it seemed almost like it was mocking her, that is before a hand catches her wrist and holds her in place as he spins around to face her

The mild shock in his eyes brought a bit of satisfaction to her before she felt her claws slowly drag across the trolls face leaving claw marks that would scar, after finishing his work he snaps her wrist and lets go

Nepeta sharply pulls back when released, the pain from her wrist nearly unbearable until she sees the other trolls face

It's blank and he's only staring as if in a trance

_He doesn't care, he won't save me even if I scream for help _

Fresh olive tears stream down her face as she feels contact on her chest

Nepeta hits the wall and feels her ribs break

She's kicked twice more until she can't move her broken body

_It's the end_

She hears a familiar honk as the club goes down preparing to meet her skull

How could you just watch me be killed Karkitty?

The last thing she sees is his face is confusion as if he only now is realising what's happening

_Why_

I gasp and feel cold sweat run down my face

I take a look around to see I'm in my respiteblock before sighing in relief

My name is Nepeta Leijon and I just had a terrifying nightmare

**Hope you all enjoyed first chapter R&amp;R people tell me what you think :33**


End file.
